


Hotel Colossal Chaos

by winternightlullaby



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Daddy Kink, M/M, Misunderstandings, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), eren may or may not have a sugar daddy, jean's an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winternightlullaby/pseuds/winternightlullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After catching Eren coming out of an expensive car and overhearing a not-so-innocent conversation about meeting at a hotel, Jean deduces that Eren is a sugar baby. Too bad the bastard disappeared after class before Jean could ask. Armed with his friends, the group sets off to find Eren and stop him from ruining his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eren has a Sugar Daddy?

Jean Kirschtein. Aka Horseface. Just don't let him hear you call him that. He's twenty years old in Rose University as a math major, doing fine if he could brag. His parents made pretty sweet money so they could give him a nice car, the ever-shining Mitsubishi Lancer Evo he was currently driving. He was practically humming as he drove into the school parking lot. Almost all of his friends rode in the car with him, except Eren and Mikasa. Both of their parents pitched in and bought them a decent Prius to carpool in so the families would split the car payments, hence a cheaper car. Eren was probably jealous and had too much pride to admit that Jean's car was sweet as hell. Mikasa just followed Eren so she didn't ride with Jean.

He spotted the familiar red Prius making its way towards him. Eren and Mikasa's car. But Mikasa was the only one inside. She opened the door and nodded to him. He waved.

"So where's Eren? Didn't want to see my amazing car?" Her expression was dark.

"He said he was going to a friend's, but hasn't called me at all yet." Worried, she went on ahead to the school, hoping Eren came early. Mikasa was always the mother hen when it came to their close friends so her behavior wasn't peculiar in the slightest. Jean shrugged and stayed behind to stay on his phone, texting Marco to see if he was coming to walk to class with him.

Cars were going into the parking lot as always, but none mattered. They drove past or around him, Jean too engrossed in his phone. It wasn't until he heard a door being opened and Eren talking when he looked up.

"Man, I  _told_  you I was going to be late! One of these days I'm gonna miss a midterm because of you!" shouted Eren, getting out of a…Jean sat up quickly to get a good look, nearly snapping his neck. Was that a Tesla Model S?! It was a gorgeous grey car that screamed luxury. The body was pristine as if it was driven out of the showroom without a scratch or smudge. There was no way that was Eren's car. He couldn't afford a car over three times the price of the Prius. Actually, he probably could, but Grisha was extremely careful with money. Which one of their friends owned a Tesla? And Eren's friends were all in their circle. He didn't have a lot of friends out of it.

Jean watched as it appeared as though Eren was arguing with whoever drove him, ending it before more time could pass. He looked defiant as he stormed off, the Tesla zooming off and out of the parking lot. Jean sat speechless. Who did Eren know that didn't go to the school?

* * *

Jean luckily had physics late afternoon with Eren, Armin, Mikasa and Connie, but Eren was too busy looking at his phone to talk or pay attention to the professor. He had apologized to Mikasa for not calling her, but that was it. Jean had forgotten about what happened in the morning due to sheer boredom, his mouth wide open and drool threatening to dribble down his chin. He went through two bottles of ice cold water to wake his ass up, but nothing was working. He jerked when Eren suddenly got out of his seat, telling his friends he had to use the bathroom and left without waiting for a reply.

Jean sat for another ten minutes until all the water he was guzzling hit him at full force. He muttered where he was going to Connie, fleeing to the bathroom.

He darted into the room and to the nearest urinal, but stopped when he saw a stall occupied with Eren talking inside.

"I said I'll come after classes are over. Seriously, you're such a needy old man," said Eren angrily. Jean froze. Who was he talking to?

"Heh, is that why? Are you mad that I didn't let you come in my mouth, daddy?" Jean nearly choked on his own spit, covering his mouth to muffle his horrified gasp.  _'What the fuck is going on in that stall?! Is that Mr. Yeager he's talking to?!'_

"So you  _are_  mad that I blue balled you this morning! Levi! We did it for hours last night! Aren't you sore?" Levi…who the hell was that? They didn't know a Levi. This was the friend Eren was talking about? Hell no, they were more than just friends. Maybe sex buddies? He was just thankful it wasn't Grisha. When Eren suddenly made a sound close to a moan, Jean tensed.

"Q-quit it! You're saying embarrassing shit! …Did you send me something?" There was a small pause. "Oh God, how are you so hard? …It's my fault because I didn't you finish you off? You've had it all day? …Fine, I'll be at the hotel in twenty minutes. You better take me to your beach house like you promised last night. …This weekend? Like now? I'll tell my parents then." He sounded eager, almost pissing himself. Wait…Jean had the light of realization shine on him. The Tesla, a beach house, Eren calling whoever on the phone an old man and 'daddy.' It all made sense. Eren had a sugar daddy. That's it.

Holy crap, did Mikasa know? Did his parents know? There was absolutely no way Grisha would allow his son to sleep with some older man for money. The stall opened and Jean quickly flew into another open stall to keep Eren from knowing he was there. He quickly did his business as Eren left, hurrying to wash his hands and ask Eren what the hell was going on.

When he returned to the classroom, Eren and his stuff were gone. Jean sputtered and grabbed Connie.

"Where'd Eren go?!" he whispered hoarsely. Connie jerked.

"He said he had to leave early and took the bus. What's up?" he asked. Mikasa and Armin were looking over at them. He got in the middle of the group, unsure how to say it respectfully. Fuck it.

"Eren has a sugar daddy." The reaction was just as bad as he envisioned. Mikasa had become stiff, growing pale as a dark aura formed around her. Connie and Armin's jaws dropped, but the blonde began to laugh nervously.

"No way. Eren wouldn't do that sort of thing." Jean exhaled sharply.

"He came to school in a Tesla. The guy he's fucking was driving it. And he owns a beach house! And he's older because Eren called him 'daddy.' They talked dirty in the bathroom." Armin made a face.

"Maybe he's just dating someone rich and has a few kinks. Not necessarily a bad thing." How was he taking this so lightly?! Mikasa glared at him darkly.

"Armin, this bastard is using his money to manipulate Eren. He's making Eren pay with sex. We have to find him." Armin shook his head.

"Uh, I can't. I have to meet with the professor after class." Connie groaned, nudging Armin sharply with his elbow.

"Oi, you wanna leave Eren with a perv?" Armin sighed deeply.

"I don't think Eren is in a relationship like that. He wouldn't put himself at someone else's mercy." Mikasa ignored him.

"We need to go. Bring anyone who will help." All except Armin got up to leave, racing out of the lecture hall.

* * *

On the bus, Eren was getting texts from Levi, heart drumming with excitement as he was being driven to the hotel where the two promised to meet.

Eren had met Levi a year ago when his mother asked him to help her at Recon Corps where she worked as a secretary for co-owner Erwin Smith, known as tall, blonde and handsome among the ladies in the building. Levi was the other co-owner of the business and a jackass obsessed with cleaning. Everyone either feared or hated him and Eren remembered him by his undercut and short stature. But the man was really hot and his possessiveness at times was a turn on. Eren was asked to help Levi keep his office clean, which wasn't smooth sailing because even though Eren cleaned his ass off, the bastard wasn't pleased and called him a brat whenever something wasn't spotless. But after a few meets after work hours, tons of flirting and suggestive touches, the two were locked in a hot makeout session with Levi's hand in Eren's pants working at his erection. Eren liked to think that bending over to clean the coffee table and the wall length windows sent Levi over the edge. Or the time Carla brought him pie over his little lunch break. Levi's eyes never left him as Eren licked whipped cream off his fingers when it threatened to fall on the carpet. Hey, he said to do whatever it takes to keep the place from getting dirty.

While their relationship was heavily sexual, they had their moments of tenderness towards one another and the affection was blatant when together. The first time they went to Levi's place was to cuddle and talk, then hot sex after. Any sort of affection was usually in the confines of Levi's office or his house. They had to keep it a secret since people would get the wrong idea. It was true that Levi bought him a few nice things and took him on vacation sometimes, but didn't normal couples do that too? The only difference was that Levi was loaded so he tended to spend more money for the nicer things. And he was much older than Eren. There was a ten-year age gap between them and with Levi filthy rich, both of them would look bad if anyone found out about their relationship. It didn't help that there were times Eren screamed in ecstasy and called him 'daddy,' which Levi made no secret that he enjoyed.

He got off the bus at the stop closest to the hotel called Colossal, a famous 5-star hotel Eren and Levi used many times to be alone. The hotel itself towered 120 meters with its outside ruby-colored walls and crystal windows catching the eyes of bystanders and passersby. The rooms were a grand minimum a night and Levi had no problem shelling out the money to pay for it. It really wasn't helping the whole sugar daddy thing. But it was Levi's way of making Eren happy. Seeing Eren light up for any reason made Levi happy. Eren was glad to say he wasn't exactly spoiled by it. He still loved the splendor Levi gave him and comfort of his embrace no matter what kind of bed they slept in. As long as it was clean to Levi's crazy standards.

A few people knew about their relationship and were trusted to never tell a soul. Petra, Levi's secretary, was the first, walking in while they made out. The lady didn't stop smiling the whole day and asked Eren for details no matter how many times he asked her to drop it before Carla could catch on. Erwin knew and later jokingly asked if Eren had a friend. However that ended was between him and Armin, who showed up to see Eren during a break. At times, he would run into Armin at Colossal and Eren had an idea as to what that meant. One person they were never to tell on Levi's side was Hanji, Levi's close friend who would no doubt scream at the top of the building that Levi wasn't the 40-year old virgin she thought he was. Neither of those was right to begin with, but Hanji would scream it nonetheless.

As he entered the grand hotel, he passed by all sorts of people of considerable wealth being escorted to rooms or other entertainment by hotel staff. Since the hotel had high-profile visitors from different countries, the staff contained a number of elite fighters named the Titans who also served as personal bodyguards by request and security. Eren applied and was eligible to be a Titan, but with college in the way and the hotel's need for more full-time employees he couldn't work there.

But his friends Annie, Ymir and Reiner worked there while part-time students at school. Krista worked as a receptionist, but wasn't a Titan like the others. Bertolt was the son of the owner and helped out when he could as a Titan/manager. Eren ran into his friends at the hotel more often than he liked when he was with Levi. It was awkward as hell when Annie checked him and Levi in the first time, but she didn't bat an eye and handed over the room key. But lately she was getting a little too…smiley. She was at the front desk when he walked up and said Levi's name for the reservation. She had a small smirk on her face.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" she asked somewhat teasingly. His ears turned red before he could utter an excuse.

"Room key, Annie," he said tersely. She made a humming noise and handed it over. He was gone in a blink of an eye.

* * *

Jean gripped the wheel tight, Connie sitting next to him and Sasha, Marco and Mikasa in the back. Armin ran for it and didn't come along, but he wouldn't help much. Man, that fucking idiot just had to go and get himself caught up in this shit. Jean didn't like him most of the time, but he was still a friend and no one should have to sell themselves. Eren wasn't in a situation where he had to, but why? It's not like the Yeagers were in any financial crisis. Maybe there was a reason why Mikasa and Eren's parents were splitting the car payment. No, that made no sense. Or maybe Eren was frustrated that he didn't get a nice car. He had always wanted something with a little more performance. Oh crap, was it because Jean said he could never get an expensive car? Did he get a sugar daddy because Jean made fun of his money? He could only imagine how that went seeing as Eren didn't come out with a shiny new car.

_A man covered in a shadow, seeing as Jean didn't know what the guy looked like, was naked on the bed when a massive hard-on that he stroked slowly with one hand. Eren, wearing nothing but a collar around his neck, slowly crawled up to the man on all fours, gulping as he hovered over the man's dick._

" _D-d-daddy, I-I'm nervous." The man put his hands on Eren's hips, gently nudging him closer to the tip. His voice was falsely soothing him, intent on getting what he wanted rather than making Eren comfortable._

" _Come, Eren. Ride me and I'll let you ride in the Tesla." Eren whimpered._

" _B-but I thought-" The man cut him off by slamming him down on his cock, sheathed inside him._

" _You're gonna have to do a lot more than that if you want me to buy it for you, got it?!"_

" _Ah! Nh…nah! Yes, Daddy!" gasped Eren, moving his hips in tune with the man's thrusts. Whether this was for pleasure or not, Eren was dead set on having his ass in that beautiful Tesla. He needed this to prove to Jean that he wasn't worthless. This was all Jean's fault._

…Did he just imagine Eren having sex? That required imagining him naked.  _'Ugh!'_  He shuddered violently, losing his grip on the steering wheel as he closed his eyes to focus away from the images of Eren's naked ass in his mind.

"JEAN!" shouted Connie, grabbing the wheel. Jean opened his eyes, seeing a car in front of him a few feet away. Everyone in the car screamed except Mikasa as Connie wrenched the wheel right and swerved the car away from impact. Jean grabbed hold and went straight so Connie could let go. He sighed in frustration.

"What the fuck, man?! You could've killed us!" he shouted. Sasha nodded wildly.

"Yeah! What's your problem? We want to save Eren! How can we do that if we become ghosts?!"

Marco coughed nervously. "M-maybe I should drive if you don't feel good, Jean."

But he was ignored with a wave of Jean's hand. Mikasa glowered in the back.

"Drive faster." Jean felt shivers down his spine, but stayed silent and kept going. Man, was he really to blame for Eren whoring himself out? Guilt washed over him like a tidal wave. He was always joking with Eren and making fun of him, but never would he wish him to do that to himself. The dares they gave each other were physical, someone-will-get-their-ass-kicked kind of thing. Not someone getting fucked literally. What if they were too late and Eren was already transmitted a disease from the bastard using him?

"What hotel did he say they were meeting at, anyway?" asked Sasha, biting into a potato she brought. Shit, Jean didn't know that part for sure.

"Well, if this guy drives a Tesla and owns a beach house, it's probably the most expensive hotel in the whole city. Hotel Colossal's our best bet," replied Connie. He sounded right. Sasha hummed in approval.

"They have the best buffet…" They glared at her. Leave it to Sasha to think about food in a situation like this. Jean ignored them and drove in the direction of Colossal, praying for Eren not to do anything stupid.

* * *

Eren made his way to the elevators where a bar was near. To his surprise, Levi was at the bar sipping whiskey out of a glass. He was dressed in a fine black blazer with dress pants along with a white cravat tucked into his front and with his steel grey eyes aimed directly at him as if he expected him that very moment. Eren felt out of place in the sophisticated atmosphere in his ordinary jeans and long sleeve. Tons of guests were wearing suits or dresses with an array of jewelry to watches. Even when some were wearing casual clothing, it was clothing from brands like Ralph Lauren accented with expensive handbags or simple platinum and diamond accessories. But looking at Levi, none of them mattered. He confidently strode up and took the seat next to him at the bar. The shorter man wordlessly slid his drink to him, but he didn't take it, smirking.

"You want me to drink so I can enjoy the sex after? Are you losing confidence in your ability to fuck me senseless?" he teased. Levi scoffed, but his eyes were more playful than his tone.

"You're a cheeky little shit today, aren't you? I was being nice and offering you a drink." Eren made a show of rolling his eyes.

"'I don't want your germs all over my glass, Eren.' That's what you said last time when I wanted to share my cosmo with you." Levi frowned.

"Of course. You're a filthy brat and I don't know where your hands have been at school." Eren grinned evilly.

"All over the other guy I'm sleeping with behind your back." He was lying of course, but seeing Levi pissed off at someone other than him was worth it. He reveled in the angry, possessive look Levi was giving him. But the smirk after was unsettling. The bar was relatively dim to serve the atmosphere and everyone else was too preoccupied to pay attention to them. No one would bear witness to a short, temperamental man leaning towards his younger lover and caressing his thigh.

"Who was the one saying that I've ruined other men for them? I recall you screaming that more than a few times over the year." Fuck, he had said that. Damn there was no recovery. Levi continued, hands trailing up to Eren's waist and pulling him against his chest.

"You never gave me a kiss this morning." Eren frowned.

"I was late because you wanted a quickie. Besides, I gave you a kiss last night. More than that." Levi smirked.

"Last night isn't today. Let's finish my drink and head up to the room. There's still something you need to do for me." He took Eren's hand and guided it to his cock. Underneath the fine fabric, Eren could feel the hard bulge in his fingertips, biting back a moan as he imagined himself bent over, taking in Levi's cock as he spread his legs to accommodate him. His hand gently rubbed the bulge while Levi took his whiskey glass and poured the rest of it into his mouth. He grabbed Eren by his chin and kissed him, pushing the whiskey into his mouth. Eren obediently opened his mouth to take the strong liquid in, swallowing as the drink flowed to his throat. Their tongues rubbed against each other, the taste of whiskey and the other's tongue addicting.

They were in the elevator in seconds with the doors shut behind them. Levi pushed him against the wall and both were locked in a heated makeout session without care. The two were handsy like hormonal teenagers with Levi unbuckling Eren's pants so he could reach in and grab his erection. Eren gasped and grabbed his arm to stop him from going further. The lust faded slightly enough for him to realize where he was.

"We're in an elevator!" he hissed, looking around for cameras. Levi raised a brow.

"No shit." He tried digging back into his pants after yanking the zipper down. Eren pushed him away, quickly buckling up before Levi could pounce again.

"Wait until we get to the room." Levi narrowed his eyes. He fucking hated waiting, but there were cameras in the elevator. While he didn't mind showing off that Eren was his to anyone who dared to dream of him, Eren liked his privacy and he couldn't deny him that. He and Eren leaned back against the elevator as they waited for their floor. Eren squeaked when Levi's hand wandered over and grabbed his ass, glaring at the smug man next to him.

They reached their room with Eren holding the card key. But as the brunet reached the door and was about to insert the key, Levi wrapped his arms around him from behind and slowly licked the nape of Eren's neck. Eren nearly moaned out in pleasure, his knees growing weak as he gripped the door handle to keep himself up. Levi's soft chuckle filled his ears.

"Eager, are we?" he asked huskily. Eager was too small a word. A part of Eren wanted to say 'fuck privacy' and let Levi take him right in the hallway. But he stuck the key into the slot like a perfect fit. Levi hummed against Eren's neck, sending tremors down the boy's spine.

"See how the lock and key fit together? I can think of two other things that do the same." His erection pressed against Eren's ass. Eren gulped and flung the door open. Levi charged them both in and slammed the door shut behind him. Before Eren could blink, Levi was kissing him fiercely, hands groping his clothes and tugging them off to the point of ripping. Eren quickly moved to take Levi's clothes off, careful not to rip the material that could cost him four months' worth of his allowance.

Levi unbuckled Eren's pants and yanked them down, palming his erection. Eren moaned, stopping himself from stripping Levi. He had barely finished unbuttoning his shirt.

"Le-Levi! Take me to bed," he whimpered, unable to contain his desire. It took a millisecond for Levi to comply.

* * *

Jean and the others parked in front of the hotel, everyone scrambling to get out. In an instant, they were greeted by a valet. Jean immediately shook his head when the man came close, hugging his car like it was a baby.

"I'm not paying for valet! I'm afraid of my car getting scratched up!" The man smiled reassuringly.

"I won't! Here's my card in case you see any damages." Connie grabbed Jean's shoulder and shook wildly.

"Come on, man! We don't want to leave Eren with that pervert any longer!" Jean quickly sobered up and grabbed the card from the man.

"I'm holding you responsible, Dita Ness," he said his name in a sneer, eyes casting over the card. Dita grinned and saluted.

"Of course!" He jumped into the car and sped away. Jean's rage increased.

"Don't ruin my tires!" he shouted after him. Connie and Marco dragged him in while Mikasa led them through.

Krista was the receptionist at the front, smiling pleasantly as they approached.

"Hi guys!" she greeted. "Welcome to Hotel Colossal! What's the name for your reservation?"

Jean went to the frontline and slammed his fist on the table, scaring the blonde.

"We're not here for a vacation. We're on a rescue mission!" Krista gasped.

"B-but why?" she asked. Jean growled. Not at her, but at Eren's stupidity.

"Because that stupid motherfucker went and got a sugar daddy, that's why! We need to save him!" Her eyes fluttered in confusion. Mikasa shoved him off the counter.

"It's Eren. What room is he in?" Krista blinked, but she quickly became serious.

"No! I can't allow our guests' privacy to be taken away from them. Eren isn't here." Marco stifled a nervous laugh.

"Um…by saying that, didn't you just give away that Eren  _is_  here?" he noted. Krista's eyes widened.

"I-I-I…that's not-" Mikasa glared at her.

"Tell me where." Krista quickly shook her head. Annie, who was returning from escorting guests to the spa, returned to the desk and overheard the exchange. She quickly went to help Krista.

"Guest confidentiality. It's not our say to tell you if they are here or not. We will do what it takes to protect our guests even if we have to lie." Sasha quickly pulled Mikasa away. The group huddled away from the staring blondes.

"Nee, I thought of an idea! Let's say we aren't here for the hotel, but for the bar or something. Then we can sneak our way towards the elevators." Connie nodded.

"Besides, it's a high likelihood that the guy with Eren rented out a sweet room to share. Like a presidential suite! Colossal only has two. We won't have to look far." Sasha shook Mikasa's shoulder, jumping in excitement.

"We can play it off like we want to rent the room out, ask if it's available, and say we don't like the price and go save Eren! They have to tell us how many rooms are available. Then we sneak into the elevator, go to the presidential suite floor, find the room, bust in, grab Eren, throw the pervert out the window, celebrate and eat a buffet! Let's do this!" She and Connie cheered, Marco and Jean agreeing with the plan. Mikasa was back to the front desk.

"We want to rent out the presidential suite. How much and how many rooms are available?" Krista smiled brightly and went to check, Annie suspicious as she went for the phone.

"The presidential suite is five thousand dollars-a-night and one room is available. It easily fits six people with three beds so you can all share. The other room is a little more private with one bedroom, but that's already occupied by another pair of guests."

' _He's totally in that one,'_  they thought darkly. But Jean was quick to react and he wasn't acting.

"Holy shit, five thousand?! Hell no, we're not buying!" Annie crossed her arms over her chest.

"But if you don't have a key card, you won't be able to use the elevator. Guests are required to have a key in order to even step foot in the elevator hallway. Since you aren't a guest, you're still a threat." She put her fists up and one foot back in an offensive pose. Krista gasped.

"Uh, Annie, there's no need to-"

"Annie, we got your call! Who needs to fuck off?" called out Reiner. He, Ymir and Bertolt were coming from the bar, wearing their uniforms. Jean scratched at his head with both hands.

"We're here to save Eren! Bertolt!" The tall brunet blinked.

"Yes?" Jean shoved a finger in his face.

"What kind of place are you running here if you got old guys taking advantage of young people like us? They use your hotel to fuck! It's practically kidnapping since Eren's brainwashed!" Bertolt quickly shook his head.

"The hotel doesn't do things like that! I can assure you that every guest who stays here does so on their own free will. We do an extensive background check on our guests to prevent any harm to the others. And what our guests do is their business. We won't let anyone disturb them." Bertolt looked serious like he was gonna kill someone. Ymir and Reiner were right behind him with the same looks, Annie still ready to fight. Only Krista was trying to calm everyone down, but it was far too late. Oh shit, were they gonna have to fight?  _'Dammit, Eren!'_  thought Jean. Connie looked fucking stupid doing some sort of praying mantis pose and Sasha had her arms and one knee up like a crane. Marco looked terrified at the thought of fighting his friends while Mikasa couldn't give a fuck. Jean cursed.

"Man! This is all Eren's fault!" Ymir quirked a brow.

"Eren's here again?" Everyone froze.

"Again?!" they said in unison. Krista looked frustrated.

"Ymir! We're not supposed to say those kinds of things!" Ymir shrugged.

"Slipped out. You guys aren't gonna get a chance to see where he is unless A) you pay for a room or B) refer back to A." Jean shook his head.

"C! Kick some ass!" Reiner cracked his fingers and his neck.

"Bring it on!" Krista tapped his shoulder.

"Umm…has anyone thought to call Eren…?" She was blocked out by the intensity of everyone's glares. She sighed and went to her phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter One-done! I'll either update this story first or go back and update my other stories. It depends...
> 
> Next chapter preview:
> 
> "I want to hear you moan for me. Let me see the face you make when only I touch you like this."  
> ____
> 
> "Hmm, I'm just wondering how to tell my friends that I'm banging a thirty-year old."  
> ____
> 
> "Get off him, you pervert!"


	2. Saving Dumbass Eren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, 127 kudos?! Thanks so much, everybody! Sorry for the wait! I decided to write this story first considering my other ones are more depressing and serious compared to this.

Eren's clothes littered the floor with his phone in the pocket of his jeans. Levi's clothes were in a wrinkled heap next to them, both men naked as they reached the bed. The phone rang silently and vibrated, but they didn't hear nor did they care. They were far too busy sucking face with each other.

Krista pouted as she reached voicemail.  _'No answer,'_  she thought, defeated. The others were locked in battle as the shouting peaked. Marco inched to the desk, smiling a little.

"I tried calling Eren too, but he didn't answer." He was worried about him no less than the others were, but they couldn't force their way through and not expect confrontation. Krista shook her head.

"I promise that he's fine. But I can't tell you where he is. It's a breach of privacy and I don't want to lose my job." Marco quickly thought of a better solution and jolted when Connie and Bertolt wrestled near the desk.

"Um, is there another room available? I'm pretty sure the others will be exhausted after this little fight. Jean's our driver and he doesn't trust anyone to use his car. He'll probably be sleeping longer than us," he added, watching Jean flailing his arms and charging at Reiner. The taller blond merely planted his feet on the ground and held Jean back by pushing his shoulders. Jean's arms refused to stop the windmill. Krista brightened.

"I'm sure we could work something out! Luckily the hotel always has room. We have many deals to choose from if you prefer that. For example, you can save 15% off a King bedroom and receive a 10% off deal for our buffet regardless of party size. Or you could get 30% off two Queen-sized bedrooms and receive 15% off the buffet. One deal consists of 30% off the King bedroom, but you receive only a 10% decrease for our buffet for two people. Each room has a different price, so whatever fits your desired budget." She spoke fast, driving Marco to confusion. The taller boy grabbed his head, contemplating everyone's needs.

"Uh, w-well I know Sasha would like the buffet once we save Eren from this sugar daddy person, but to squeeze all six of us in one bedroom is volatile because everyone would stage an intervention to keep him from doing this again. But I don't have a lot of money to spend. Asking the others to pitch in would be too much and they're busy," he said worryingly, looking at the others. Connie had leapt onto Bertolt's back while the other was scrambling to grab onto him. Sasha was evading Ymir's grabs, concentrated fiercely on keeping her distance. Mikasa and Annie were lost in a flurry of punches and kicks, Marco unable to see them through the blur. Krista turned back to her computer.

"If it helps, we can calculate how much you save per room. Now, starting with the King…" Marco sighed heavily, hoping they would save Eren in time and the others would stop to do so. This sugar daddy was trying to split up their friendship all to keep his greedy hands on Eren. He stood determined.  _'I can stop this fight! All I need is to get this room!'_ he thought triumphantly.

* * *

Eren slumped to the floor, hands on Levi's thighs with the bed behind his head. He nuzzled his cock with his cheek, tongue poking out to lick quickly before retreating back into his mouth. Levi shivered in pleasure, grabbing Eren by his shoulders.

"Wait." He adored the way Eren's eyes looked up at him in shock.

"You don't want me to…?" Levi smiled a little.

"Of course I do. But I want something a little more than my cock down your throat." Eren shivered as he was pulled up by Levi. The shorter man lied on the bed, pulling Eren above him. Their bare thighs brushed against each other, Eren's unnaturally hot skin against Levi's cold. The latter's hands traced down his lover's back to his ass, massaging his soft bottom firmly. Eren hummed in pleasure, arms at each side of Levi's head to steady himself.

"Mmh…Levi. That feels good." His body moved on its own, hips gyrating. He grinded himself against Levi, his bottom rubbing against Levi's erection. Levi captured his lips in a heated kiss, tongue going into his mouth before they connected. Eren responded immediately, kissing him back with vigor while losing himself in the feeling. His hips didn't stop moving against Levi's to feel his cock pressing against his inner thighs. Eren moaned into Levi's mouth, kissing harder until his mouth was filled with Levi's familiar, addicting taste. His ears could only hear their loud kissing with his muffled cries trapped between their mouths. He felt a sharp tug on the back of his head, tearing him away from Levi's mouth. He whined in protest.

Levi's silver eyes gleamed possessively, tongue swiping across his upper lip. "I want to hear you moan for me. Let me see the face you make when only I touch you like this." He let go of his hair and shifted to his nape, massaging slowly.

It took all Eren had to not become a putty mess in Levi's hands. His mewls were music to Levi's ears as the sensation racked his body. Levi let go of Eren's ass and slowly dragged a finger along his puckered entrance. The touch made Eren shudder with need. He moaned loudly, Levi's cock twitching against his inner thigh. Despite wanting to fuck him senseless, he wanted the brunet to beg for him to take him until his body gave out. Eren always looked delicious when he gazed up at him with Caribbean-green eyes pleading with Levi to mount him. It never failed to turn him on. His hand pulled away from Eren's ass and reached for the lube he asked to be placed in his room, the request always fulfilled without a blink. He coated his fingers and cock with lube before tossing it away, lining a single digit to Eren's entrance.

Eren bit back a cry when Levi slowly traced his finger along the entrance, not entering him like he wanted him to. He looked back and frowned at him.

"Aren't you gonna prep me?" he asked, remembering to keep his tone sweeter than honey. Levi smirked, unaffected by the boy's kind voice.

"Beg me," he murmured huskily. Eren could barely stop his eyes from rolling. He wanted him to stroke his ego. Didn't he see how much he needed him already?! Fine. He gave him the best puppy eyes he could muster.

"Please… _Daddy_ ," he purred, tilting his head cutely. Hell yeah. Levi inserted his entire finger inside him, Eren's ass tightening around him. The latter cried out, breathing heavily as he adjusted to the invasive pressure.

"Jeez, you could at least be gentle with me-uh!" He threw his head back in pleasure when Levi slowly thrust in and out of him. It was hard for Levi to hold back.

"Sorry," he whispered, no apology in his voice. His touch was addicting like the strongest drug, lulling Eren into bliss as his hips moved against Levi's fingers, more adding and stretching him out. The slender digits easily slid inside him, nails scratching lightly. Eren's mind was blank as he lied with his chest against Levi's and his ass in the air, crying out as the tip of his finger brushed against his prostate. His hand grazed over Levi's cock, reaching down to grasp and massage it to get him hard, unable to keep his desire inside. Levi licked his lips, his cock growing harder as he heard each of Eren's moans and felt him tighten when he neared his prostate. His smooth hand felt amazing around his cock, those bright eyes glowing with lust as he gazed down at him.

"You want me, don't you?" he husked. Eren wasn't listening, lost in the sensation of Levi's hands. He growled, thrusting harder and bringing him out of his stupor. "Oi, answer me, brat."

Eren let go of Levi to brace himself on the mattress. He rode Levi's fingers, nodding while gyrating his hips. His entire body felt like it was on fire, unable to stop himself from moaning in need.

"Y-yes I want you, D-daddy! I want your cock in my tight hole! I-I want you to f-fuck me until I pass out!" he shouted, reaching for Levi's free hand. He took it and brought his hand to his own twitching cock. His eyes were pleading.

"Please touch me while you fuck me, Daddy." Levi smirked. No matter how tempting Eren could be, he was still able to resist those eyes. His desires clouded Eren's.

"Eren, did you forget? You still need to give me a blowjob that you didn't finish this morning. Be good and I'll give you what you want." Eren grinned, sitting up.

"How do you want me to?" In mere seconds, he was sitting on the ground with his back against the bed. Levi was standing over him, arms on either side of Eren's head with his cock inches away from his mouth. Eren smiled beautifully and opened up.

* * *

Down in the lobby was a disaster. Mikasa was the only one able to hold her own against Annie, the two girls strangling each other with her red scarf flying around them. Connie lost against Bertolt, who pinned him on his stomach and sat on his back. Sasha and Ymir were pulling each other's hair, but Ymir got the upper hand and had her on the ground in minutes. Reiner had Jean against the wall with his hands behind his back, the smaller of the two using his legs to back kick the other.

Marco and Krista were still pleasantly talking with one another while looking at the deals for certain rooms and benefits, settling on a room after going through and calculating how much he would save. Krista had his card made with his name on it before handing it over with the smile of a goddess. Jean glared at him while trying to claw off Reiner's arm.

"Marco…help us!" he hissed. Marco smiled and waved the card at him.

"I am! I just got us a room!" At that, the Titans all backed off. Reiner grinned and saluted them.

"Welcome to Hotel Colossal! We can escort you to your room right away." Everyone except the Titans stared.

"Fucking 180 right there," muttered Jean, massaging his neck. Krista tugged on Marco's sleeve.

"Wait!" she sang. "I have to do a background check on all of you. It will take a few minutes."

Everyone groaned. By a few minutes, she meant an hour considering Jean's track record. Jean was praying to the gods that Eren would still be there so they could save his stupid ass.

* * *

"Mmh…" moaned Eren, bobbing his head as Levi used the bed to thrust his cock into Eren's waiting mouth. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking Levi's length hard with his tongue licking along the sides. His tongue and mouth was familiar with the taste and shape of Levi's cock, his precum leaking down his throat. His head was held up by the bed, not gagging at Levi's thrusts. His hands were rubbing Levi's thighs, one hand going to the base of Levi's cock to massage his balls. Levi, who was trying hard not to come, grunted when Eren teased his fingers along his skin, sucking on the tip of his cock. He pulled his cock out of his mouth, smiling when Eren whined in protest.

"Where do you want me to cum?" he asked. Instead of answering, Eren grabbed his cock and jerked him off fiercely with both hands.

Levi groaned, trying to hold himself back. Eren could care less. He wanted Levi's cum on his face, loving the feeling of his hot semen on his skin while he would lick it off his fingers.

"Eren," Levi growled. "Tell me where you want me to cum."

The brunet dipped his head forward and laid kisses all over his dick.

"All over my face. Mark me as yours." His seductive eyes filled with lust were all Levi needed to see. He couldn't hold back any longer. He came without warning, teeth gritting as Eren didn't stop jerking him off, his semen raining on his face. Eren smiled at the familiar feel, letting go of him and grinning up at Levi.

Levi smirked at the mess on his lover's face. "I love it when you're filthy because of me." The only time he didn't mind when something was dirty. Eren smiled and reached up to his face, swiping cum onto his finger and slipping the digits into his mouth. He moaned as he swirled his tongue around to lick it clean, the bitter taste hot in his mouth. He climbed onto the bed and quickly wiped his face on the sheets to Levi's dismay.

"Taking off my mark already, brat?" Eren grinned at him.

"Take me and make me all yours." His cock grew hard again as he climbed on top of Eren and turned him over so he was on his back. He entered him in one hard thrust, setting a fast, hard pace without waiting. Eren gasped when he was filled to the brim with Levi's cock, quickly moving his hips along with his thrusts. It didn't take long for Levi to find his prostate, hitting the bundle of nerves just right.

"Mmh, yeees…" Eren purred. "Right there, right-mmph!"

Levi locked lips with him, tongue thrusting in and out of his mouth. Eren wrapped his legs around Levi's back, bringing himself up easier so Levi could slam into him. His balls met his ass with each thrust, pulling out just enough to pound back in and hit his prostate. Eren felt full from both holes, Levi's tongue thrusting out of rhythm with his cock and sloppily kissing Eren. Levi enjoyed Eren's tightness around his cock, the embrace he gave him to get closer, an arm wrapped around Eren to feel his heat. His other hand went to Eren's cock, wrapping his fingers around it and jerking him off in another fast pace. Eren threw his head back, pulling away from Levi's kiss. Saliva dribbled down his wide open mouth while moans and cries tumbled out.

"Ah! L-Levi! I-it's too mu-much!" he gasped, hips moving along with Levi's hand and cock. Levi sucked on his neck, biting the sensitive skin and licking the spots he bit. Hickeys were forming on Eren's neck, which were guaranteed to fade after the weekend they were spending together. Eren was a moaning mess underneath him, his surprisingly soft voice breathlessly whispering to his boyfriend.

"M-more…ha-harder. Nhg, Levi…" His wanton expression and urgent voice turned him on. Levi's thrusts were getting erratic, his hand moving furiously up and down Eren's length. The brunet's eyes rolled back, silently screaming and desperate to keep up.

"I-I'm gonna cum!" he breathed. Levi smirked and grunted when Eren squeezed around him.

"Cum, Eren." Eren didn't need telling twice. He released all over Levi's hand and stomach, staining their skin. Levi took a few more thrusts until he came inside his lover, his semen filling up the space his cock left. Eren held a breath as his cum sank in.

"Hah…I lo-love you." Levi kissed him gently, smiling against his lips.

"I love you too."

He pulled out, cum dripping onto the sheets as he fell next to Eren. They both breathed heavily, coming down from their orgasm while cuddling on the bed.

* * *

The rescue team piled into the elevator, cleared to go inside. Annie freely gave them the number of the hotel floor where the expensive suites were, which was strange. But hey, if it got them closer to busting Eren out, they couldn't complain. What the real issue was began when droves of people entered the elevator and stopped at certain floors before their destination. Jean whacked his head on the elevator wall when they were stopped again.  _'Eren better fucking pay for lunch for the next month when we save his fucking ass!'_ he thought.  _'Stupid sugar baby bitch!'_

The things he did for fucking friendship.

* * *

Eren and Levi cuddled on the bed for several minutes, Eren mindlessly tracing his finger along Levi's abs. The older male looked down, seeing him lost in thought. He smiled a little, pressing his lips to his forehead.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, running a hand through his boyfriend's hair. Eren hummed, his expression unreadable.

"Hmm, I'm just wondering how to tell my friends that I'm banging a thirty-year old." Levi's elated mood shifted negatively. The way he said 'thirty' didn't sit well.

"You think about that just after we had sex? Does it bother you?" Eren sighed deeply, turning over so his back faced Levi. Concerned and a little impatient, Levi propped up on one elbow. "Oi. I asked you a question, brat."

Eren didn't budge. "I don't know, Levi. I really love you, but it's just so weird. The gap between us is pretty big and people can tell right away." The gap. There was only one gap he could think about. Fuck, could it be…? Eren sniffed and shifted so he faced Levi, his normally bright Caribbean eyes were dull and sad. He didn't bring himself to look at Levi. It was probably hard to if he was planning on ending them.

"I know what my mom's going to say right off the bat and I can agree with her. I need to find someone my-"

Levi was ready for the three-letter word he was dreading to hear since they started their relationship. Age. Ten years wasn't a simple number. Eren was a tiny brat when Levi turned legal. Even though it didn't matter now, people would think, people would point it out and make everything awkward from then on. Eren was attractive for his age and he could easily find someone else as young and sexy as him who wouldn't get grey hairs years before he would. He doubted anyone would love Eren or make him feel good like Levi did, but that was his ego talking. Levi shouldn't have gone for him if breaking up was going to hurt so much. It was far too late for that. Eren broke off, seeming to choke back a sob before his mouth shakily opened. The next word that came out was as smooth as his tongue on Levi's skin.

"Height." Eren finally looked up at him, eyes shining bright and smiling like the devil. He let out all the laughter he was hiding inside to keep the façade of being depressed. It completely threw Levi off-guard, freezing for a second before he reacted. Rage flooded his veins now that the dread and sadness were gone.

"You shitty brat…" he growled. Eren was giggling like crazy, hands covering his mouth so Levi wouldn't hear and increase the older man's annoyance with him.

"I'm sorry! It was just too perfect to pass up! I was thinking about how lucky I was to be with you. Honest!" Levi's face was blank.

"I'm going to kill you." Eren glanced up at his enraged lover, draping his arms over his shoulders. Levi shifted so that he was lying on top of him, still pissed off.

"Aww, you thought I was going to say 'age,' weren't you?" Levi grunted, looking away in embarrassment. Eren smiled.

"Kiss me?" Levi clicked his tongue. First this bastard fooled him with those sad eyes and little speech and now he wanted a kiss? But he was relieved that it was all a joke. Levi leaned down and kissed him, taking in the smooth feel of his lips on his. Eren pulled back with a grin.

"Making fun of your height's easy. Age is just cruel." Levi scoffed.

"Damn right. You know that shit bugs me. It'd bug other people too." He lied back next to Eren, the brunet curling at his side with an arm flung over Levi's front.

"We do what we want and that's no one else's business. If age is a problem, that's between you and me. I love you and that's it. It used to bother me, but I don't mind anymore. You're the best I could ever ask for." Levi hummed softly, feeling much better with Eren snuggled next to him whispering sweet words. If it didn't bother Eren, it shouldn't bother him either. He gave him a peck on the lips.

"Let's go to the beach house. If we plan on staying there for the weekend, we need to get going now." Eren brightened and jumped off the bed to get dressed, ignoring how sore his hips were and giving Levi a good view of his ass as he bent over. Levi propped himself up on his elbow again as he watched Eren bounce around in excitement. That sunny smile to the way his hips moved made Levi swoon if his pride allowed him to. He was lucky that Eren was with him and with Eren voicing how much he loved Levi, he felt lucky too. Maybe they'd elope at the beach house. He could feel the ocean breeze on his skin with Eren smiling next to him under a wedding arch. No, he shook his head. Too fast. It was an amazing year so far, but Eren deserved a proper wedding and his friends and family had to know he was dating before marriage was even an option. He looked over at Eren, jaw dropping when he saw Eren buttoning up his shirt,  _Levi's_  shirt. His legs were still bare as he smiled innocently at Levi.

"I wanted to try on your fancy shirts just once. Like what you see?" he teased, the shirt riding just barely under his crotch. Though Levi was shorter, his shirts were always longer. It looked perfect on Eren. Levi smirked. They were totally getting married.

* * *

Team 'Rescue the Dumbass,' coined by Jean, approached the door of the presidential suite, noting it was the only door of the two that had 'do not disturb' displayed on the electronic screen next to the door. Instead of ringing the doorbell button next to the screen, Jean knocked the door loudly with Sasha and Connie banging their fists along with him like a sick rhythm.

"Open up, motherfucker! Or should I say, Eren-fucker!" Jean moved his friends aside and kicked the door as hard as he could. Nope, didn't budge. Mikasa moved him and kicked it herself, her rage-filled kick sending the door flying open and she charged in with the others.

"Eren!" they shouted.

"Don't you be doing something stupid, you fuck!" added Jean. A small voice rang in their ears.

"Ah! D-daddy! I-I'm gonna c-cum!" They froze when they heard the sounds of breathless moans and skin slapping on skin, shuddering in disgust as they could only imagine what could make them. Mikasa moved with determination to the sounds, coming from the living room of the suite. Jean's jaw dropped at the sight before them.

"That isn't the professor."

Lo and behold, Armin was getting pounded on the couch by a tall, handsome blonde who was probably Captain America's porn doppelganger with a perfect build and gorgeous ice blue eyes. On the floor were towels strewn about, but they only paid attention to the moving scene in front of them. It didn't look like Armin hated it because his hips were moving to take the man's massive cock into him, moaning like this wasn't his first time. The man was all for it, grunting Armin's name and sucking his neck that was dotted with fresh and old hickeys.

"Erwin! Mo-ngh! More! Push it in deeper!" cried Armin. The man named Erwin chuckled deeply.

"More? You've gotten so demanding…" Before he could get further, Connie, Marco and Sasha whacked at his back.

"Get off him, you pervert!" shrieked Sasha, jumping and batting away at him.

"The only time it's okay to touch a naked guy!" shouted Connie, getting Erwin to move off.

"I guess we're here to save you too, Armin!" announced Marco brightly. Erwin scrambled to his feet, grabbing the nearest towel and wrapping it around his waist. Everyone huddled around Armin protectively. Jean pointed an accusing finger at him.

"First Eren and now Armin?! What more do you want, you dirty old man?!" he shouted.

"Eren! Are you in here by any chance?" asked Marco, running around the suite to find him. Erwin blinked.

"Eren? He's with Levi." Mikasa glared at him, a letter opener in her hand pointed at him.

"How do we know  _you're_  not Levi?" Erwin coughed into his hand. It was hard to stay dignified around people with only a towel on.

"My name's Erwin Smith. Levi is my co-worker." Connie snorted, taking the letter opener, putting it in his mouth and doing the mantis pose again.

"As if! How do we know that your name's not Erwin  _Levi_  Smith? Huh?!"

"Or maybe it's something Eren calls you because you lied saying it's your name! Multiple identities, multiple lovers and one asshole attached to it! Not only are you a pervert, but you're a dirty cheater!" Sasha added passionately. Armin cleared his throat, all attention on him. He blushed, grabbed a blanket off the couch and wrapped it around himself.

"His name is Erwin, he's my boyfriend. And I've met Levi. He's Eren's boyfriend." Their eyes bugged.

" _Boyfriend_?!" Erwin nodded.

"He and Levi always use the same hotel room when they visit. Is something wrong?" Jean was confused.

"B-but the Tesla…and the beach house…and the daddy kink…" He was trailing off. It still made sense to him that Eren had a sugar daddy. Erwin, despite how naked he was, chuckled.

"I assure you, us rich old men are still capable of love. But perhaps Levi should explain himself. He's always in room 1604." Mikasa growled and kicked a towel towards him.

"Then get dressed, Eyebrows. You're taking us to them."

While the others took an elevator down to the sixteenth floor, Eren and Levi were entering another to go down to the lobby. The couple was happily, on Eren's end, holding hands as the door shut behind them.

The group along with Erwin and Armin headed to room 1604, the new recruits trying in vain to separate themselves. Jean kicked Erwin's leg.

"Open the door, Armin-fucker!" he ordered. Erwin twitched, but opened the door, surprised when it opened without a hitch. He noticed the maid cart next to the door, but decided to let the others figure it out.

By the time they shoved Erwin aside and entered the room, a maid was inside taking off the bedsheets. The fine fabrics were plastered in white fluid. They froze in horror. They were too late. Jean sunk to his knees, the only movement the entire group made.

"We were too late. We were too late!" he shouted while the others began to flip out.

"Eren!" screamed Mikasa, running around the room to see if Eren was still around. Armin went to calm everyone down, but Erwin grabbed him from behind by the shoulders and laid his chin on him.

"Let's leave them to adjust to this, shall we?" he suggested, hoping to continue where they left off back in their room. Armin frowned at first, but smiled, took Erwin's hand and both fled the room.

* * *

Back in the elevator, Levi and Eren stayed at each other's side as they waited for the doors to open to the lobby.

"I saved money throughout the months so I have enough to pay for dinner and stuff for the weekend." Levi hummed a little, nuzzling into Eren's neck and kissing the bite marks he had made.

"No," he answered. "I want you to cook for me."

Eating his cooking was a lot better than going out. Eren rolled his eyes. "Jeez, what am I, your wife?"

"Yes," Levi answered without hesitation. Eren blinked.

"What?" His phone rang to signal a text, distracting him from Levi's smirk. He frowned when he read the text.

'Where are you, sugar baby bitch?' –Jean. Wow, what an asshole. What the hell was he thinking, calling him a sugar baby? Was this a new way of calling him a whore? Two can play at this game. He was about to text him back a series of insults, but Levi placed a hand over his.

"Oi, I don't like that face you're making. Forget whoever the fuck is texting like a dipshit. Focus on us and our weekend." Eren forced a smile through the rage and kissed him, feeling much better. He closed the screen with a sneer.  _'Fuck you, Jean.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of this bit! I was originally thinking of ending it like this and letting everyone freak and never find out, but I do have ideas of an epilogue. Let me know if you'd like an epilogue! Here's a small preview if you want a taste of what it'd be like:
> 
> "Alright Eren, spill it. Who are you fucking?!"
> 
> "Yes Eren, please tell us. We just want to meet him…"
> 
> "Or throw him off a building. If he's a perv, of course."
> 
> Oh, and room 1604 is a combo of Levi's height and the 104th Trainees Squad for Eren. Just a small fact in case you were all wondering about the number!


	3. Chaos in the Background

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! The last installment of of Hotel Colossal Chaos! Thanks so much to all of you who've followed, favorited and reviewed this story. Now time for the end!

Eren had an amazing weekend with Levi, spending their time at the beach in the cold, salty water to making dinner in Levi's beach house. Since he was cooking, he bought all the necessary ingredients seeing as it was Levi's place and Levi spent a fortune on it.

He couldn't complain though. The beach was beautiful and the little town near it was friendly. He gushed to his parents about it, saying he had gone with Armin. That technically wasn't a lie. Erwin and Armin spent a night at Levi's with him seeing as Armin wanted to see the ocean. Though Erwin had a house of his own on the shore, he decided to come bother Levi, saying that he owed him big time. For what exactly, they never got into detail. Levi didn't let it bother him, so he figured he didn't have to either. He left his phone off for the most part, telling his parents to email him if anything happened and they needed him. Leaving it on killed his battery and annoyed him to no end, getting texts from everybody demanding to know where he was and pleading with him to rethink his decisions. Weird. Ugh, he was twenty fucking years old. Why were they talking to him like he was five? He didn't let it get to him too badly since he was spending time with Levi. He really didn't want to ruin their weekend. Levi was really patient with him and snapped when he needed to, taking Eren's phone away when he got a text from Jean saying that being a sugar baby for the rest of his life would only prove how much of a pussy he really is. What the fuck was Jean's problem? Mikasa was weird too, telling him that he could rely on her if things were ever to go wrong and that he didn't have to do what he thought was right for money. Jesus…

Eren was being driven by Levi to his school the Monday after the weekend. He was sporting a little tan now and made sure to bring seashells and tiny oyster pearls for his parents as a sorry for taking the weekend away from home so suddenly. He would introduce Levi to them soon, but for now, they were playing it off as Levi trying to be friendly so he was taking Eren to school. Mikasa had taken the Prius anyway.

As Levi drove closer to the school parking lot, he grabbed Eren's hand and squeezed.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked. Eren was going through his phone, frowning at the messages he had gotten.

"Nothing much. Just my friends acting weird."

* * *

Jean and the others were grouped up near the school, waiting for Eren to arrive. After the shitfest on Friday, everyone was pissed when Eyebrows and Armin disappeared before they could properly interrogate him. The frightened maid quickly called several Titans to escort them out of the room, Reiner, Annie and Bertolt coming in to do the job. Annie was smirking to herself as she grabbed Mikasa and Sasha by the arm and pulled them out. That bitch totally knew. But after everyone minus the Titans texted and called Eren like crazy, they all became ridiculously sad on the hallway floor. Bertolt, sweating like crazy to try and help his friends, offered to pay for their buffet and room to make them feel better.

Newsflash, it didn't work. Everything done by each person was with bitterness. They walked bitterly to the hotel lobby and glared bitterly at Reiner who tried cracking jokes. The buffet walk did nothing to soothe them. Even Sasha was eating bitterly, eating way more out of sadness while the others joined her. They swam bitterly in the hotel pool, showered bitterly after and slept in their beds bitterly. Their text messages ranged from angry to trying to be understanding and offering help if Eren wanted out. No reply. He was in too deep.

They didn't have the heart to tell his parents, who were always kind to them and made cookies whenever they studied at his house. For all they knew, Eren was an innocent twenty year old who hadn't even had his first kiss yet. They were gonna let them think that way if they could help it.

Now it was time to confront him. And even though Armin was trying to tell them that it was a legit relationship, they wouldn't believe it until Eren said it himself. They were all crouched in some bushes nearest to a student building knowing that Eren's first class was there. Armin didn't want to hide with them seeing as he wanted to be more mature about it, but they shoved him over into the bush and kept his head down. They had scolded him too about Erwin, but Eren was a bigger problem since he didn't say he had a boyfriend like Armin did. For all they knew, his so-called boyfriend was a rich old man who was after Eren's, regrettably noted, fine booty.

* * *

Levi dropped him off in the parking lot, sharing a kiss with the brunet.

"I'll see you in a few hours." Eren smiled.

"Yeah." As he got out and Levi drove off, Annie, Bertolt, Reiner, Ymir and Krista were waiting for him at the sidewalk of the parking lot. He quirked a brow.

"Hey, guys. You've never waited for me before. What's up?" he asked, fist bumping them. Annie shrugged.

"Just making sure you're still alive. I see the others haven't got to you yet." Eren blinked.

"They've been acting weird since Friday. What gives?" Krista grinned and grabbed his arm.

"I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding! Let's head to our classes! Maybe we can have lunch together?" Eren smiled sadly.

"Sorry, but I'm meeting up with Levi later." Reiner coughed in his hand.

"So I'm guessing you haven't told them about him?" Eren frowned.

"No. They'd get the wrong idea. Jean would've made fun of me and Mikasa would threaten Levi and bug him to death. We're serious and I really want to explain and be mature about it, but I didn't know how. They'd reject it before I could explain anything. You guys know because we went to the hotel together." Ymir led them towards the school.

"You need to explain it, dude. They really made us earn our pay." Everyone hummed in agreement. Eren looked around in confusion.

"Did something happen?" he asked, walking towards his lecture hall. At that moment, his friends jumped out of the bushes.

"INTERVENTION TIME, ASSHOLE!" shouted Jean, grabbing Eren's arm. Before Eren could react, Connie grabbed his other arm and hoisted him up. Sasha, Mikasa and Marco followed after them with Armin and the others left behind. Reiner raked a hand through his hair.

"This isn't gonna end well." They followed after them.

* * *

Eren was plopped down on a bench, everyone swarming him from all sides. Jean sat next to him, slamming his fist onto the table. He was red in the face like after running a horse race.

"Alright Eren, spill it. Who are you fucking?!" What the…

Eren's eyes bugged, too shocked to retort. Mikasa was next, a dark, menacing aura clouding her.

"Yes Eren, please tell us. We just want to meet him…" She looked like Sadako from The Ring with her raven hair strewn about. Eren shuddered. There was nothing pleasant in her tone. Connie scratched his head sheepishly.

"Or throw him off a building. If he's a perv, of course," he added helpfully. Were they talking about Levi? They found out? How?

"Who the fuck are you talking about?!" he shouted, hoping someone would tell him. Jean growled.

"Your fucking sugar daddy, you idiot! I saw you get out of his Tesla and heard you talk to him in the bathroom on Friday calling him 'daddy.'" They found out. Eren cursed himself for being careless, but…

"You fucker! So you automatically think that I have a sugar daddy?!"

"No shit, Sherlock! What was I supposed to think when you called him that?" Eren scoffed.

"I don't know, Horseface, maybe that he's my boyfriend?! So yeah, we don't have the same kinks like you, but that doesn't mean I'm his fucking charity case because he just happens to be rich." He was getting frustrated by the minute. How could they assume that he had a sugar daddy? It sounded degrading.

"You guys seriously think I'd date someone for their money? That's fucking low, even for you, Jean. I can't believe you thought the same." He looked at his other friends angrily, guilt washing over them. Mikasa the most.

"Eren, we were worried that he was manipulating you." Eren groaned.

"I'm not that desperate where I follow where the money is. You guys should know me better than that. I thought you guys were my friends!"

"We  _are_  your friends!" yelled Connie, unable to keep quiet. "But since you didn't tell us anything about this guy, we could only think the worst! Maybe if you told us about him, we wouldn't be arguing like this."

Eren's face was filled with rage. They were partially right.

"I'll take the hit for not telling you, but either way, you guys wouldn't have approved. Admit it! Dating a guy ten years older than me who happens to own a massive company would raise red flags. You would've assumed the worst and I was right, you did. Levi's my  _boyfriend_. Not my sugar daddy and not my wallet. I'm twenty fucking years old and my relationship is my business. I love him and I want you guys to respect that. But you wouldn't give him a chance. They knew," he pointed at the Titans, Armin and Krista, "and they didn't freak out because they know I can handle myself. I kept it from you guys because I know how you would react and I wanted to wait until we were really serious to tell you. But I guess you don't know me well enough to think my relationship is good for me."

He got up from the bench, fists clenched at his sides. "I'm sorry for not telling you guys about Levi, but that doesn't give you the right to judge my relationship before you even meet him. I'm leaving."

He ran off to his class. Sasha jumped up when the others were too shocked to react.

"Wait!" Armin quickly moved to intervene, tapping Annie's shoulder. She nodded.

"Stop!" Annie slammed her on the floor, lying on her back.

"Eren's hurt right now. He won't listen to you guys. Just let him cool off." Jean winced, anger fading to exhaustion.

"We're just worried about him." Armin looked at him sternly.

"Worried, or did you really think that Eren would use himself for something materialistic? There's no way someone that stubborn would let himself be won by money. I wish you guys asked him to meet Levi rather than storm Colossal to stop him." Mikasa spoke quietly.

"But how would we know if this Levi is a good person? What if Eren has blinders for him and Levi has other intentions?" Armin nodded.

"Exactly. How would you know if you haven't met him?" Mikasa, feeling guilty, wanted to run after Eren and apologize, but she was still suspicious of Levi. She trusted Eren with everything, but she knew nothing about the other half. Jean sighed, rubbing his face with his palms.

"But Armin, it's just strange. The guy's older, isn't he? And rich too. You can't really blame us for thinking he was his sugar daddy. Especially since Eren hid him from us." Armin clicked his tongue. He couldn't help but feel for Eren because he got the same shit for being with Erwin.

"But he's not. I know it sounds odd, but it's not your relationship to worry about. I'm sure Eren appreciates that you guys worry, but you have to trust him to make his own decisions. He's an adult." Sasha, finally let up by Annie, made a face.

"But what about you? Is Erwin someone we can trust to not hurt you?" Armin blushed.

"Yes. He's amazing. He has the same hobbies I do and he treats me gently, but not like I'm delicate. I can tell him anything and he does his best to understand me and the decisions I've made. We're very alike and I feel comfortable around him. We've been together for the last six months. His efforts to get to know me were…strange at first." He laughed, remembering the time when Erwin tried a new look to talk to Armin when he was talking to Eren during the latter's break from cleaning. He sported a different hairstyle which consisted of wavy blonde locks, a plaid shirt and a pair of black-rimmed glasses. He was overly friendly and laughed like a crazed man, creeping them out. Eren immediately called for Levi thinking that Erwin was high. Levi banned him from his floor for two weeks. But after, Erwin apologized and asked Armin out properly. They had been happy ever since.

Armin frowned a little. "If I were Eren, I wouldn't like that you guys don't approve of my relationship. Relationships are made because you're happy with the person, right? Why would you not want that for me and Eren?"

Mikasa couldn't keep her silence. "Because Eren could get hurt! He acts on his emotions without thought and I'm afraid that Levi could use it against him. What if he grows tired of him? Eren would be heartbroken."

Armin could only pat her arm soothingly. "Have faith, Mikasa. Eren and Levi have been together for so long that those suspicions are gone. They were never there in the first place."

* * *

Eren left the school right after class, deciding to ditch the rest since he could barely concentrate. His first instinct was to go home, but his parents would be worried and lying never worked with them. He couldn't handle it if they disapproved too. So he went for the next best thing. He was on the next bus to Levi.

* * *

After Armin's chemistry lecture, he was quickly found by Marco, Connie and Sasha.

"Armin, could you take us to meet Levi?" asked Marco, looking concerned. Armin frowned.

"It's really not my place to. You should ask Eren because it's his boyfriend." Connie groaned.

"He's not gonna want to talk to us. Besides, we need to apologize to them both for being assholes. We really didn't mean it." Armin smiled sympathetically. His friends were all pretty impulsive, not just Eren. But the ones who really needed to apologize to him weren't around. Sasha noticed Armin's stare around them.

"Mikasa has a midterm for psych and Jean has one for math. It'd be best for us to apologize and find out more about Levi. If they know that we approve, it would make them more accepting of him." That made more sense to do.

"Okay fine, I'll take you to him. But!" he snapped when they smiled, shaking a finger at him. "Be polite! You don't want to get on his bad side."

They swore not to and crossed their hearts. Armin nodded and followed them to Connie's car.

They made it to Recon Corps' building, the skyscraper-like structure standing tall and proud. Unbeknownst to them, Eren had already made it fifteen minutes ago, on his way up to Levi's office.

Auruo was the doorman that stopped them from entering the building. Armin winced, knowing that Auruo would make it extremely difficult to go up.

"I know  _you_ ," said Auruo, pointing at Armin, "But Erwin didn't mention that you'd be coming."

"S-surprise visit!" Armin lied quickly, feeling guilty that he was using Erwin to get inside. Auruo shrugged.

"Isn't that romantic? What about these brats?" he asked, sneering at the others. Connie and Sasha growled.

"Who are you calling 'brats,' asshole?!" they shouted together, raising their fists threateningly. Marco quickly kept them apart from Auruo, who lunged at them.

"They didn't mean it!" he shouted.

"Yes we did!" shrieked Sasha, throwing her empty potato chip bag at Auruo. The bag fluttered pathetically in the air, brushing against Auruo's arm. They all watched it hit the ground like a feather in slow motion. It was enough to get him enraged.

"Why, you…!" Auruo tried to reach around Marco to get her. Armin grabbed his hair in frustration. How did it come to this?! How was he going to explain to Erwin why Auruo was fighting a bunch of students in front of his business? But by some miracle, Auruo stumbled over when he tripped over Marco's leg, a spurt of blood coming out when he bit his tongue midair. He fell to the ground, unable to catch himself and knocking his head on the sidewalk. Marco panicked and fell to his knees, holding Auruo's head up. He swore he saw his soul rise from the body.

"Are you okay, sir?!" On cue, two other men rushed over when they saw Auruo. The blonde of the pair sighed.

"What are you doing, you idiot?" he scolded even though Auruo was unconscious. He knelt down to Marco's level.

"He bites himself like this all the time," he assured the worried group. He and the brunet with hair like an onion hoisted him up out of Marco's arms. Armin quickly pulled them all into the building.

"Why'd you have to make him mad?!" hissed Armin as they pushed their way through the crowd. Connie snorted.

"He was the asshole first! Besides, we didn't make him trip and take a chomp outta his tongue. He tripped himself." Sasha nodded.

"Yeah! Who told him to be mean to us?"

"I hope he's okay," murmured Marco, looking over to the door. Armin marched them over to the elevator and pressed the floor for Levi's. He rubbed his temples and prayed that there wouldn't be any problems for the rest of the visit.

* * *

Levi glanced over when Eren initially walked in, too engrossed in the new proposal to notice the boy's solemn stare. While he was happy to see Eren so soon, it wasn't the right time to meet.

"I wasn't expecting you for another two hours. Not that I'm complaining, but a fucking text or something would've helped. Be a good boy and wait for me to finish." Eren said nothing, keeping his eyes on the floor. Levi was busy so he couldn't keep him from his work. His drama was minor compared to the business. He would've thrown a fit if he was pissed, but he was just...disappointed? Sad? He couldn't pinpoint an emotion to it, but he didn't like the feeling.

"Okay." Levi froze for a second, straying his eyes away from his paper to Eren. He was stiff like a board, looking like a kicked puppy. On a normal day, Eren would've made a dumb comment and sit on the couch until Levi was done, but he just stood awkwardly without making a sound.  
Something was wrong with his Eren.

"What happened?" He was given no reply.

* * *

Petra and the rest of Levi's employees weren't on the floor when Armin and the others arrived, most likely grabbing lunch seeing as it was already noon. But just in case, they all went on the floor on all fours and followed Armin as he crawled his way to Levi's office. With how the cubicles formed a maze, Armin figured that it would take some time for anyone to notice they were there. Through a small crack the door made, Armin peeked in, seeing Levi sitting at his desk with a paper in his hand and Eren standing over it from the other side. Sasha peeked over and rested her chin on his head, Connie doing the same to her and Marco after him.

Connie made a face when he saw the raven-haired man.

"That's Levi? He's shorter than I imagined." Sasha quickly shushed him. Luckily no one heard them.

"Like you can talk! He's taller than you are!" Armin nudged them.

"If he heard you, he'd kill you," he rasped. Marco smiled understandingly while Connie and Sasha looked horrified.

"Their relationship is healthy?" hissed Connie. Armin waved his hand.

"Levi's a little awkward and gets mad easily. Besides, we said we wouldn't judge the relationship until we know him," he scolded.

"Yeah…" they muttered.

Levi sighed, grabbing their attention. "Oi, are you gonna tell me what's wrong or do I have to beat it out of you?" Completely healthy…

Eren said nothing. Levi studied him carefully, scooting his chair back. He brushed past him to sit on the spacious couch, taking a seat with a sigh.

"Eren," he said, looking over and patting his lap. It didn't take long for Eren to move. He was in Levi's lap within seconds, arms around his neck and burying his face into one side. Levi's arms went around him.

"Now tell me what's wrong." His voice was much more soothing. Eren looked defeated.

"My friends know about us. They didn't approve." They had never seen Eren like this. He would always be mad and storm off, but this was the aftermath? Their guilt weighed heavy on their shoulders. Levi only hummed.

"You knew there would be complications to telling anyone about us."

"Yeah, but then they called me a…" he trailed off, swallowing slowly. "A sugar baby. And that we were together because of your money."

Levi growled. He could take the insults no problem, but to insult Eren was completely unforgivable. He forced himself to hold his tongue.

"I love you, Levi. I'd never date you for your money. I wouldn't use you for that." They stared at each other, then shared a kiss. It helped the both of them calm down. It let Levi clear his mind as he and Eren pressed their foreheads against each other lovingly.

"I'm sure your friends didn't say that to hurt you." Eren sniffed.

"But they did and that's what matters."

"Then it's their problem. Like you said. You love me, right? I only care about how you feel. Not anyone else." Eren smiled.

"You're too good for me. What am I gonna do without you?" Levi lifted a hand and wiped a lone tear away from his eye.

"No, I'm the one who needs you." They shared a smile and kissed each other, Levi pulling him closer into his arms.

Sasha's heart fluttered, slapping her hand on Armin's shoulder.

"They're. So. Cute!" she breathed. Armin smiled.

"I told you it was legit!" Marco nodded.

"We should apologize to them. We were wrong to think cruel things about their relationship." Connie whacked him on the cheek.

"Not now though!" Armin nodded.

"He's right. Let's head down to the cafeteria, eat and wait. I'll text Eren to come meet us later and bring Levi. Then you guys can be properly introduced." They all agreed and were about to get up until the elevator doors dinged to signify an arrival. Armin panicked, grabbing and forcing them to follow him to an empty cubicle. Armin and Sasha hid behind the wall going into the cubicle away from the door. Marco dove under the desk and Connie curled into a ball on the desk chair, turning it so the back faced the door.

Petra walked in with an entire group, each person returning to their desks.

"Are we going to get caught here?" hissed Connie, trying not to shake the chair. Armin shook his head.

"This person's on vacation."

Another girl with dark red hair in pigtails came out of a different elevator with takeout bags of food.

"Hiya!" she greeted excitedly. Petra smiled as she sat at her desk.

"Isabel!" She looked really friendly as she spun around.

"Levi's sister," Armin explained. Connie made a face.

"How's she related to him?! She looks like the type to chill and have a beer with. That guy acts like he has a stick up his ass and I don't mean Eren's!"

"Not possible. Levi tops," Armin replied sagely.

"Petra! I need you to tell me something! Please tell me the rumors aren't true about Levi dating Eyebrow Erwin!" Isabel shouted, looking annoyed as she put the bags on a nearby desk. Petra blinked.

"No, they're not." Isabel looked relieved.

"Thank God! I knew it wasn't true! Besides, the only reason why Levi would date Erwin is because his eyebrows remind him of a broom." Connie and Sasha nearly burst out laughing. "And Erwin's so in love with himself that his type is blonde, blue-eyed pretty boys."

Armin made a face, making the connection. Isabel waved her hand dismissively.

"But enough about that. Is Levi in? He said he wanted to have lunch with me." Petra looked over inside Levi's office and blushed.

"He's a little preoccupied at the moment." Isabel rolled her eyes.

"Work again, huh? Funny, he's been in a really good mood lately." Petra giggled. Before she could speak, the door opened and Auruo came out, his head in bandages and the men from before behind him. Sasha held her gasp with a hand.

"Connie! Get ready to fight!" she hinted hoarsely. He turned slightly in the chair and his eyes sharpened. Isabel raised a brow.

"Hey, wannabe-Levi. What's up?" she asked. He flipped her off and fought off the men who tried to drag him back to the elevator.

"Where're those brats?! They were planning on seeing Erwin, but they're not there. It's that runt Erwin's sleeping with and his pals!" Connie and Sasha couldn't suppress their anger. Connie stood on the chair doing the mantis pose and Sasha jumped onto the desk in crane stance, scaring Marco underneath. Armin flinched when they both hissed threateningly. No point in hiding. He got up and revealed himself shyly.

Isabel gasped. "Armin, are you dating Erwin? Called it! He dates blondes!"

Everyone ignored her. Auruo growled. "You brats nearly killed me!"

"We didn't do shit!" shouted Sasha. "Your ass was clumsy and tripped over Marco."

"I want payback!" he snapped.

"Don't bite your tongue, old man," Connie mocked. Marco, desperate for peace, got out from his hiding spot and between them as before.

"W-we were just about to leave!" he promised, eyeing Levi's door. Nothing happened and everyone ignored him. Connie growled, shifting his pose and nearly falling off the chair. He righted himself and glared at Auruo.

"Let's do this, old man!"

"Cha!" Sasha hissed, both of them jumping off their perches and at Auruo. Marco ducked and crawled away to avoid being caught in the crossfire, shaking from the shock of having his friends fly in his direction. There was a ton of screaming and yelling along with flailing limbs. Problem was, none of those limbs were connecting with anything. Instead, Connie and Sasha were flailing their arms and legs at Auruo, the man unable to get a hit in due to the confusion. Everyone stared in disbelief and shame except for Isabel. She propped her elbow up against a cubicle, looking curious.

"Soooo, are they fighting or do we need to call a mental hospital?" Petra sighed in defeat.

"I'll get the number." Marco and Armin looked at each other with terror. They didn't want the people coming because one look at Connie and Sasha and you knew those two were dead ringers for mental patients. The stairwell doors near the elevators opened and in ran Hanji, looking mental and nearly drooling.

"Who said mental?! Who wants to talk to me?!" she shouted. In surprise, the 'fighters' whirled around. Auruo, by some luck, bit his tongue and fell to the ground. Marco and Armin quickly took advantage of it and bull-rushed their friends into the stairwell, bolting down the stairs.

Levi twitched, unhappily shifting from his comfy place on the couch. Eren felt him move and blinked.

"Something wrong?" Levi narrowed his eyes.

"Shitty glasses is on my floor. And Isabel…" Eren chuckled.

"How can you hear? You soundproofed your office." Levi glowered.

"Because they're capable of being loud enough to go through it."

They came out of the office and saw Auruo being wheeled out with blood on his chin. Isabel whirled around and grinned.

"Hey, bro! Hi, Eren!" she waved. Eren waved back. Levi sighed heavily.

"I told you to text me ahead of time." She frowned defiantly.

"I did text you before I got here!" She grabbed her phone, checking through her messages. Her eyes narrowed in victory when she found the text in question.

"See?! I did-oh," she visibly deflated when she eyed it, "I didn't send it. Shit. Oh well!"

She tossed her phone onto a nearby chair dismissively. "I'm here now! Surprise, bro!"

"What a shitty surprise," Levi muttered. Eren chuckled, patting his shoulder comfortingly. Levi smirked, catching Eren off guard. Without warning, Levi grabbed and kissed him hard on the lips, hands touching him in places much preferred in a locked bedroom. Everyone's jaw dropped, Petra blushing as she was reminded of the afternoon she caught them in this very position. Hanji was panting in excitement, animal-like noises flowing out of her mouth.

"Y-you guys are together?!" she shouted ecstatically. Isabel was already dancing around them.

"I approve! I  _so_ approve!" The others even applauded in agreement. Eren blushed in embarrassment as he pushed Levi away, his grip barely loosening. He was flattered with the support, a part of him yearning that from his friends. Levi kissed his temple.

"Feel better?" he asked, praying for a yes. Eren smiled softly and nodded.

* * *

Downstairs, Marco, Connie, Sasha and Armin were panting in the cafeteria, Armin's phone in hand with a message already sent to Eren. Connie recovered first, slamming his hands on the table they were at. They jumped in surprise at the wild look in his eye.

"Alright. Now what the fuck do we say without making us look like stalkers?" They all sighed painfully. No one thought of that part.

It was too late because Eren and Levi walked into the cafeteria, holding hands casually. Sasha looked over, heart lifting at how cute they looked. Eren spotted them, going pale. What were they doing here? Were they here to convince him to break up with Levi? His hand tightened around Levi's, determined to argue if he needed. Levi did the same, taking the initiative and walking towards them with Eren in tow. If they wanted to insult Eren again, they would have to do it in his face. But Marco quickly stood up, saluting on instinct.

"We're here to say sorry to the both of you. To Eren for hurting his feelings and trust, and for judging you too quickly." While Eren felt a sliver of hope, Levi quirked a brow.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Sasha smiled.

"Because Eren's in love with you," she said simply. There was no need to mention that they snuck through his floor. Eren bit his bottom lip to keep from yelling the obvious.

"I told you guys that I did." Connie scratched his head, exhaling sharply.

"Yeah, we were wrong to say those things to you. But dude, you could've...I dunno, broke it to us softly." Eren smiled a little, admitting that he was also at fault. He laid his head on Levi's, comforted by his scent and touch.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, you guys."

"We're sorry too!" they chimed. Armin smiled proudly, happy that they made up. Eren tugged Levi's hand, he was blushing again.

"Uh...s-so this is my b-boyfriend," he whispered, embarrassed to introduce him. Earlier he was just fine telling them, but now that Levi was here, it made him way more nervous. Levi rolled his eyes.

"Oi, at least be proud of it. Levi," he said, holding his other hand out to them. Marco shook first, reminding him of Jesus with that gentle smile and sweet demeanor. Sasha was next, excitedly jumping and shaking as hard as she could. She reminded him of Hanji. Connie shook last, grinning and giving him a thumbs up. They were a weird batch of kids, but Eren loved them dearly and Levi could learn to.

* * *

"Wait, so you guys met him?!" shouted Jean the next day at lunch. Marco, Sasha and Connie simultaneously nodded.

"He's smitten with Eren," sighed Sasha dreamily, chewing on a fry. Eren wasn't at lunch with them because he was with Levi. Mikasa was still wary, unsure if she could trust him. While she valued her friends' judgment, she had to make the last call herself. Annie seemed to read her mind.

"Get over it, they're fine together. Freckled Jesus over there is your best judge of character, even if he is naïve." Mikasa glared at her, standing up and walking away. She had to meet this Levi herself.

"Mikasa!" Jean called out, running after her. Ymir snapped her fingers at him, getting his attention.

"If you guys want to meet Levi, then Eren told Krista that he'd be at the park for lunch. You could still catch them." Jean nodded absently and ran off. Reiner whistled.

"Damn Ymir, you want to cause trouble for them?" Ymir shrugged.

"For who, Levi and Eren? Psh, they'll be fine. I just know Jean's gonna fuck things up and we're gonna get calls to bail his ass out. It's perfect because he's gonna owe us favors for the next month." She laughed evilly, ignoring the stares from everyone else.

* * *

Eren and Levi were at the park as he said before. He made lunch for them both and were cuddling in the shade under a tree. Levi had brought a water resistant blanket to avoid stains and moisture. He laid his head in Eren's lap, the day exhausting. Some deals didn't work out and left him annoyed after he spent the day convincing/threatening those bastards to agree with their proposal. Eren was reading his biology notes while combing his fingers through Levi's hair absently.

"If I knew you were this tired, I would've convinced you to not leave your office." Levi grunted.

"That's why I didn't say anything. I like hanging out with you after a day like this. I don't have to deal with bullshit when we're together." Eren went warm and gave him an upside down kiss. Levi kept him down by holding his head in place. They departed slowly, cheek to cheek.

"I love you dearly, Eren." Eren's heart hammered in his chest.

"I love you too." Levi smiled teasingly, touching his other cheek.

"See how easy that was to say? How come you weren't like this yesterday in front of your friends?" Eren smacked his shoulder lightly, going red from embarrassment.

"L-leave me alone. It was my first time telling them about a boyfriend. When I have another, I promise it'll go smoother," he joked. He yelped when he felt Levi grab his ass.

"Over my dead fucking body is that happening. I'm not letting you go that easily." Eren giggled girlishly.

"I made you confess and show how possessive you are!" he gloated proudly. Levi scoffed.

"Not hard when I'm talking about you."

* * *

Jean and Mikasa pulled up to the park, Jean parking as carefully as he could into a spot.

"Okay," he said, taking off his seatbelt, "So the park isn't  _too_ big, but we're gonna have a hard time-Oi! Mikasa!"

Mikasa was already leaving the car, darting away quicker than he could keep up. Jean groaned, but Mikasa was a way better spy than their other friends. Now he had to be careful and not run into Eren and Levi while finding them.

It didn't take long for Mikasa to hide and stealth it out. The park had enough trees to be confused for a forest so it was easy for her to climb out and find them. She quickly spotted them from her perch, rage filling her veins when she saw a midget with his head on Eren's lap. She clenched her fists. If that man did something Eren didn't like, she was drop-kicking the son of a bitch. She quickly jumped along to the closest tree near them without being spotted.

Jean wasn't having the easiest time being sneaky. He tripped over some dogs, ran into joggers and nearly had a heart attack when he spotted the Tesla. Fearing that the two were inside, he quickly had to blend in with a group and took off when they got suspicious. None of that helped to find them, so he had to follow Mikasa as much as possible. She was breezing through trees while he stuck to hiding behind a bush where he had a far view of Eren and Levi. His first impression? Levi was short, but he wasn't about to cross paths with a guy like that. He was worried for his life. Second impression? Good God, that's the sappiest couple he's ever seen. From the picnic blanket to the movie-esque scene of Eren being Levi's pillow. He was gonna gag. If this is what it took to ride in a Tesla, fuck no was he gonna do it. Ah well, it was Eren's thing. He hoped that they wouldn't catch him. He sunk further into the bush.

Levi on the other hand sensed more than one pair of eyes watching him and Eren. Honestly, he couldn't give a fuck. What were they gonna do, steal Eren from him? As if, he wasn't going anywhere. But enough about that.

"So I'm guessing that your friends are done with hating me?" he asked. Eren stopped combing his hair, smiling sadly.

"Ah, not really. They're fine, but two of my other friends haven't been told." From how sad he sounded, Levi rubbed his arm soothingly.

"I'm guessing they're the ones who accused me and you of having a sugar daddy/sugar baby relationship?" Eren nodded slowly.

"Yeah. One thinks I'm sleeping with you for the money and the other thinks you're manipulating me. The others were just going off what they said." Levi rolled his eyes.

"Those assholes. Do you want me to talk to them? We can get this all over with that way." Eren shook his head.

"I'll talk to them properly about us. Mikasa, the one who thinks you're manipulating me, has protected me since we were kids. I expected her to act this way, but was hoping she would trust me enough to find someone good for me." Levi adjusted himself on Eren's lap.

"Does her opinion matter that much to you?" Eren smiled sadly.

"As I grew older, no, but I want her to understand. She's my best friend. I want her to understand that you're good to me and that she can trust you too." Eren cupped his cheek. Levi leaned into his hand, beckoning for Eren to come closer so he can kiss him.

"If she loves you, she will. She'll come around, Eren." Eren grinned hopefully and kissed him hard.

On her tree, Mikasa felt warm and guilty at the same time. She felt guilty for making Eren feel that way, for judging his love and being. But it was for his own good and she had wanted to see Levi. With her anger gone, she was able to see the gentleness Eren gave Levi and vice versa. There wasn't the image of money looming in the air, but just Eren and Levi. They both looked in love not just from the obvious kiss, but by how Levi looked completely relaxed in Eren's lap and the look Eren gave only to his closest friends and family. She didn't see the evil she envisioned just moments ago of a pervert thinking only of his pleasure. From a stranger's point of view, the two were simply cute and in love.

She smiled to herself, promising that she would apologize in person to them rather than now. Eren's trust in her was shaky, he didn't have to know about her spying.

Jean didn't understand a word because of how far he was, but now that he thought about it, it didn't seem  _that_ bad. Aside from the cheesy, cliché picnic, they were all right. The money he had expected to see was nowhere in sight. This wasn't a fancy restaurant and the food he saw was food Eren made all the time. This was as domestic as it could get.

"'Scuse me," said a small voice behind him. He growled and turned around. A little girl was waving at him, hands behind her back.

"Why are you spying on people?" she asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Jean rolled his eyes, trying to smile as pleasantly as he could.

"I'm not spying on people. Now go away, I'm trying to think here." The little girl frowned.

"My mommy says it's not nice to stare at people." Jean grit his teeth. Couldn't this brat just go away?

"I'm not." She shook her head primly.

"But you're staring at those misters over there," she replied, pointing in Eren's direction. "My mommy says that people who do that are bad people. Are you a bad man, mister?"

"No, because I'm spying with good intentions. Now go away little girl. Want candy or something?" he asked, wanting to be rid of her. She shook her head again.

"My mommy says that taking candy from strangers can be bad." Jean groaned, scratching all around his head.

"Your mom's smart. Now go away!" She smiled brightly.

"Okay, mister!" She took off.

Jean sighed in relief, thankful to be rid of the brat. Now where was he...oh yeah, Levi seemed cool. Then again, he knew why Eren hid it from them. Motherfucker could've at least hinted at them that he was dating. Sure, they would tease him, but it was way better than how blown up this was. When he saw them kiss, it felt awkward to watch, but the more he did, the more he appreciated it. From what he saw, it looked like regular, normal couple shit. And all that secrecy wasn't needed, but Eren was worried with the age gap and Levi's obvious wealth. Fuck. He was an asshole then. It wasn't completely Eren's fault. Dammit. He grabbed his wallet and checked for his credit card. He had to buy them an apology gift.

"There he is, officer! That's the man who's been hiding in the bushes stalking people! He even tried to bribe my daughter with candy!" Holy fuck. He turned and saw a police officer with a woman and the little girl he spoke to just before. The officer glared at him.

"Any reason you're doing that, son?" he asked. Jean cried inwardly. He didn't want to get arrested. He cleared his throat.

"Well..."

"He said he had a good reason, Mr. Officer! Then he asked me if I wanted candy, but my mommy says that's bad," piped the little girl, talking as though Jean were nice. Fuuuuuuuck. The officer and woman looked at him in disgust. Then he saw handcuffs and he was cuffed. He writhed around.

"C'mon, you can't arrest me! It's not my fault! My fucking stupid friend didn't tell us he was dating so we thought he had a sugar daddy! There was a Tesla and a beach house and they rented a room in a hotel to get it on! Then we found out he wasn't a sugar daddy and I'm spying because I had to make sure! Lemme go, man! It's a misunderstanding!" he shouted. Mikasa saw what was happening and quickly hid from the officer. She grabbed her phone and called.

_"Mikasa?"_ asked Armin.

"Armin, Jean just got arrested." Armin made a crying sound.

_"Seriously?! Ugh, I'll tell the others so we'll post the bail money."_

Eren jumped when he heard yelling, the sound eerily familiar. Levi grimaced from being disturbed.

"Oi, don't move so suddenly." Eren smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, I just heard yelling." Levi raised a brow.

"Yelling at a park? Someone call the army." Eren nudged his shoulder.

"Whatever. Are you ready to have dinner with my family tonight?" Levi smiled a little.

"Yeah." If he wanted anyone's approval, it had to be the parents'.

They cleaned up and walked back to Levi's car, Eren pausing when he saw a familiar-looking Mitsubishi. A stranger in a trench coat and large hat was lingering near it with a key. Connie had sped down with Sasha in his car, Sasha driving Mikasa back and Connie taking Jean's car. Eren tilted his head.

"Excuse me," he called out. Connie froze. "Is that your Mitsubishi?"

Connie coughed. "Uh...yeah, man," he said, making his voice as deep as possible. He unlocked and dove into the car, cowering away from him in hopes that he would just leave. Eren shrugged before being pulled to the Tesla by Levi.

* * *

Dinner was a very easygoing affair. His parents took the sudden relationship warmly, though with some concerns.

"Honestly, I didn't expect you to be dating Levi. You too seemed so different," said Carla, passing the dessert. Grisha wiped his mouth with a napkin, smiling.

"I hope Carla's job isn't in jeopardy if that's why you're dating my son." They all laughed, Levi grabbing Eren's hand under the table.

"Your wife's job won't be affected at all. Besides, she's Erwin's secretary, not mine." Eren snorted.

"If anything, Mom's job would be in trouble if she was Armin's mom." Carla and Grisha's eyes grew wide.

"Erwin is dating Armin?!" Eren went pale.  _'Oh shit.'_

"Uh...I-" The doorbell rang. Eren jumped to his feet.

"The door! I should get it!" He nearly tripped running away.

Mikasa was at the door. Eren raised a brow.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Shit, Levi was inside. Man, he didn't want a fight starting at his house. Mikasa smiled a little.

"To apologize." Her phone was out on speaker.

_"Me too,"_  said Jean from the phone. Eren blinked.

"Jean? Where are you?" Jean sniffed.

_"Nowhere important. Anyway, we wanted to say sorry about...you know...calling you a sugar baby,"_ said Jean awkwardly.  _"It was fucked up to say that."_

"And I wanted to say that I do trust you, Eren. And I believe you if you say that Levi is a good man. I'm sorry for hurting your feelings. I shouldn't have said that about you or him without meeting him. I hope you two can forgive me. I should've trusted you in the first place. You're old enough to make your own decisions. You don't need me anymore," said Mikasa, tearing up a little. Eren smiled and hugged her, to her surprise. Her understanding and Jean's apology made everything all right.

"Thank you. And you're wrong. You're my best friend, Mikasa, I'll always need you. I'm sorry I never told you about Levi." Mikasa held him tightly.

"I understand." She pulled away. "I'd like you to introduce me to him."

Eren was excited, happy that everything was back to normal for the better. He turned to get Levi, but remembered where he was. He looked back at her apologetically.

"He's talking to my parents now. You know, the meeting the parents part of the relationship. Maybe I'll introduce him to you later with Jean, wherever the hell he is," he said louder for Jean to hear. Jean groaned. The bail money was taking its sweet time getting processed.

_"Trust me, you don't want to be here."_ Eren looked at Mikasa questioningly, but she shook her head. A hand gently touched his shoulder, forcing him to look. It was Levi.

"You were taking a while so I went to see what was wrong." Eren grinned.

"Nothing's wrong. This is my friend Mikasa. Jean's on the phone." Levi twitched.

"You're the one who said I was manipulating Eren." On the other side of the phone, Jean shuddered in fear. The guy sounded scary. Mikasa straightened.

"I did. And I'm here to apologize to you. I was wrong to assume something that serious." Levi stared, then looked at Eren. This was for him. He held out his hand.

"Levi." She grasped it, feeling for a shred of doubt for this relationship. She found none.

"Mikasa." Jean coughed awkwardly.

_"I'm Jean."_  Levi stared at the phone. While he initially wondered where Jean was, he decided he didn't care.

"Okay then." He turned to Eren, smiling at him. "Time to head back to my place."

Oh, the perverted things they would be doing. Mikasa stopped herself from grabbing Eren from him. This was his boyfriend, so he and Eren were probably hitting home runs, pitching and catching more than she wanted to know.

"I hope I can spend some time to get to know you better." Levi nodded.

"For Eren, we will be." Mikasa grabbed a small envelope from her purse, her and Jean's gift to them.

"An apology gift." She hurried away, smiling to herself. This relationship was good for him and a perfect way she could tease him from now on.

* * *

Eren didn't check the envelope until after they reached Levi's place, Eren looking at the gift while Levi was making out with his neck. He went blazing red when he saw a card offering a free room at Hotel Colossal for two nights. Levi looked over and smirked.

"Guess we have a good idea for our next weekend together." Eren whacked him with the envelope, smiling secretly. Now he didn't have to worry about hiding their relationship anymore. Excited, he pushed Levi down and crawled on top of him, licking his lips. He grinned when he felt Levi's dick twitch against his leg.

"We should celebrate now that everyone knows about us." He leaned down, locking lips with him. His tongue darted out and wrapped around Levi's. He moaned as the kiss turned sloppy, the room filling up with their dirty moans. Levi grabbed his ass with both hands, squeezing appreciatively and running his finger along his tight entrance. He smirked when Eren closed his eyes and moaned loudly.

"Let's start with you riding me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm not ending it with something super smutty :P I'm hoping to either update Living a Lie or my other stories. OR I upload the No Name or Animals (Maroon 5 song) AU I've been planning on doing! I'll decide in the morning.
> 
> Also, the part about Erwin is a take from the chibi AoT shorts! It was so hilarious!


End file.
